The present invention relates to a cabin for a work vehicle having an air outlet for feeding conditioned air from an air distribution duct into the cabin.
Conventionally, for use in a vehicle, as shown in the Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 2001-280683 (paragraphs [0002], [0027] and FIGS. 2-8), there is known an air conditioning technique wherein a shutter damper or a wind deflector is provided at an outlet of conditioned air, such that by opening/closing or changing orientation of the shutter damper or wind deflector, conditioned air may be supplied in a controlled manner to a desired area or not supplied at all when desired.
When e.g. fogging occurs on a glass sheet in the driver's cabin, this can sometimes impair the visibility of a sideview mirror located outside the cabin. In such case, by feeding conditioned air to the surface of fogged glass sheet, the air can eliminate the fogging or provide anti-fogging effect to the glass sheet, thus improving the visibility of the sideview mirror.
When the above-described conventional technique designed to allow controlled feeding of conditioned air to a desired portion or stopping the feeding of air thereto at all is to be employed, this would tend to invite increased complexity of the construction due to the requirement of such component as the shutter damper or the wind deflector as well as the requirement for allowing the pivotal operation of the dumper or deflector. Further, in order to allow the conditioned air to be supplied to the desired portion with high precision, correspondingly high precision would be required in the guiding performance of the wind deflector or the like, which would invite further complexity in the construction.